Thirty-Three Next Gen Pairings
by fan-freak121
Summary: Thirty-Three Next Gen Pairings, het only; no incest/cousincest.
1. Chapter 1 HugoOc Alice Longbottom

Alice Longbottom smiles at Hugo Weasley as she passes him in class to get to her seat by his cousin Lily Potter; and his heart flutters.

He doesn't know where, how or even when he first began to have feelings for her but he does and it scares so much.

He's worried that she won't feel the same way, and if she doesn't feel that way about him than he fears that their friendship will be broken beyond repair.

But even so one Friday during lunch he decides to take the risk that he has held back for two years and finally tell his best friend his feelings for her.

He's scared and worried and wants nothing more than to hide his feelings away from the whole world but he knows that he just can't anymore because he's a Gryffindor and a Weasley darn it and if there's anything that he knows its that Gryffindors don't hide from anything.

And so before their next class Hugo takes Alice away from her group of friends and he hesitates; because darn it being honest has never been this hard before, because he's not just being honest he's laying out all the cards on the table; and he doesn't want the cards to fall when he's spent so long and so much of his time building them up but if they fall he doesn't know what he'll do with himself if she doesn't feel the same way that he does.

Alice is smiling at him; completely oblivious to his feelings for her and his breath is shaky as he tells her that he has been in love with her for two long years.

He feels his heart-break as she looks at him with surprise and wonder; her mouth opening and closing silently.

But then she smiles; that smile that brings out the best of him and his heart flutters once again.

"This is certainly news to me Hugo; but it defiantly isn't bad news," she says with a bright smile.

Hugo grins at her widely and taps his left foot nervously in front of him before taking a deep breath and finally asking;

"We're going to Hogsmeade tomorrow as I'm sure that you know and I was wondering if you'd like to come with me to Hogsmeade?"

Alice smiles once again and responds;

"I'd love to go with you Hugo,"

And Hugo has never been happier that he is a Gryffindor and that the cards on the table didn't fall and thinks to himself that this could be the beginning of something wonderful.


	2. Chapter 2 VictoireLysander

It was VictoireandTeddy; TeddyandVictoire, she never would have thought that they would be separated, not once in her whole life.

She's always known Teddy, and he's always been such a sweet and loving person and it just hurt her to be away from him.

But one drunken night spent apart and they were no longer VictoireandTeddy; TeddyandVictoire, togetherforever.

They were seperated at last, and it hurt so much to be so lost, hurt and confused and she didn't know what to do.

She's never felt this broken and angry before. It was always him and her, her and him but now that he'd cheated on her she just can't be with him anymore.

She's never one to be stepped on, if a person treated her poorly they were left at the curb and even though it hurt right then she knew that it was the right thing to do.

She was still hurting and confused and he was just right there. They had a nine age difference; she being twenty-five and him seventeen and it was wrongwrongwrong but at that moment she didn't care. All she wanted was to stop hurting and he made her stop hurting so she didn't care about the consequences.

He was perfect and charming and while she thought his mother was somewhat strange; she did like his family and his twin brother and himself and it just all came together.

She saw the hurt, shocked and angry look on Teddy's face as she and Lysander were seen holding hands. Teddy and Victoire hadn't married so she didn't see why he cared when he had cheated on her and had been the one to ruin what they had.

No-one understood that while it had started off as revenge it slowly begun as something more. He cared about her, talked with her and didn't seem to be affected by her Veela charm.

He was absolutely perfect, but she was still scared and scarred from Teddy's betrayal that she was afraid it wouldn't work.

But she didn't seem to care that much because she just loved being around him. He was special and oh so different from Teddy and yet similar at the same time.

They may have been TeddyandVictoire; VictoireandTeddy but Victoire knew that there was something more waiting in her life than him.


	3. Chapter 3 LilyScorpius

Disclaimer: This is for the whole story: I don't own the Harry Potter universe; it all belongs to JKRowling, I'm just playing with her characters.

A/N: Also these oneshots/drabbles are for the Captaining the Next-Gen Armada over at the Next Gen Fanatics Forum.

"And the man said hey that's not a Hippogriff; that's my wife!" James said; the group that surrounded him howled with laughter while James' cousin Fred slapped James' back in appreciation.

"It's wrong to laugh at that but it's just so funny," James' youngest sibling; and only sister Lily said with a grin.

"Most things that are wrong are funny," James told his sister matter of factly.

"To you anyway." Scorpius Malfoy muttered quietly; but apparently not quiet enough because James turned to him.

"Not just to me pretty boy; to a lot of people." James said with a smug look.

"I wish you wouldn't call me pretty boy," Scorpius said with a scowl on his face.

"Well than don't look like a model or something." James shot back with a smirk.

"James! That's enough now." Lily said with a rather intense glare.

"Whatever;" James replied with a roll of his eyes.

"I think the word here is anyway," Fred said looking at his cousins and Scorpius.

Rose snorted at that and nodded in agreement. "So how are we celebrating Lily and Hugo's leaving Hogwarts this year?"

"I don't you guys going through any trouble with a party or anything," Hugo said a frown on his face.

"Nonsense Hugo; your family and as such your cousins are allowed to make you leaving Hogwarts one of the biggest experience ever." James told his cousin with a grin.

Lily rolled her eyes and looked at Hugo with a small smile and said;

"You might as well just accept it Hugo; you do remember what they did with Rose, Albus and even Scorpius leaving last year right?"

Rose and Scorpius grimaced; if Albus was there right then it was more than likely that he would wear the same expression as his cousin and Scorpius.

Hugo grinned at that and shook his head as he replied with;

"I still can't believe that you managed to get Rose drunk; that's a feet that I never would have thought anyone would have been able to do."

Rose blushed furiously in embarrassment; she would rather not remember that experience thank you very much.

James chuckled and said "yeah I know but Rose was such a stick in the mud that we had to do something to lighten her up; and spiking her drinks seemed to be like a good idea."

Rose rolled her eyes in irritation and said "how would you like it if you were sprawled out on the deck of your parents house waking up to find bird poop in your hair!"

The group laughed and Rose groaned in embarrassment wishing that she had, had a Time Turner and had been able to go back in time at that moment.

Lily placed her head on her boyfriend Scorpius' chest after she got done laughing at one of her favorite cousin's misfortune and sighed happily.

"I seriously hate you all," Rose moaned; putting her face in her hands.

"Aw come on now Rosie it's not like you're the only one to have an unfortunate incident." Fred said with a grin.

"Yes that's true, though admittedly that embarrassing moment is one of my favorite's if I do say so myself." James replied with a grin.

"Yeah like you're so special or innocent in anything, I do recall a time when you had died your hair so much that it ended up looking grey in the end of it all; and the only way to put it back was by a spell aunt Hermione found on hair care," Lily said with a laugh.

Scorpius grinned and asked;

"Why'd he do that?"

Lily grinned mischiefly and replied with "As I remember it was because he was jealous that Teddy could change his appearance at will and wanted to be just like him."

Scorpius laughed and shook his head in amusement. His girlfriend and her family was certainly crazy; but he supposed that he was crazy too for dating Lily. But really he didn't mind it at all.


	4. Chapter 4 RoseScorpius

Let your fears fall and your dreams come true; let yourself think that for one second that this is real and that it is true, no matter what you do I love you.

Even if the sky was falling I'd fall along too as long as I was with you. I know that this is a cheesy thing to say but I don't care because I would fall to the ends of the Earth as long as I was with you. No matter what others might say.

You and I are like fire and ice, you are the fire and I am the ice that melts under your touch, you're the only one that can make me lose my masks that I have up and I wouldn't have it any other way.

Even if the world was ending it wouldn't matter as long as the world ended while I was with you, as long as you knew how I felt about you.

I tell you every single day how much I love you; and your eyes shine so brightly with love and trust that it makes me want to be with you all the time.

I love you and you know that its true; I've never felt this way towards anyone before but I find it appropriate that the first girl who would be my crush would be you.

My father has told me of the Weasley-Malfoy feud; I don't care about it and its obvious that you don't either.

You're the first one to lift a hand to help me as I was falling, facing the students wrath for what my father and grandfather did before me, taking the blame for what they had done even though it wasn't my fault and you lifted me up from the ground and held me close so that I didn't feel like I was falling anymore.

You are my life and my soul, you are what makes me whole and I want you to be mine; forever and always. I know what you will say when I ask you but I still hope that you say yes when I ask you to marry me.


End file.
